


By-The Sea XVIII: Moonlight Lemonade

by BradyGirl_12



Series: By-The-Sea [18]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Beach House, Beaches, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve suffers a crisis of confidence, Diana is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By-The Sea XVIII: Moonlight Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: July 22, 2016  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: August 24, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 563  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: This series is an umbrella title for various DC couples enjoying time-by-the-sea. The entire series is [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/1197062.html)

  
_The sea_  
_Soothes_  
_All pain._  


  


**Jeannette O’Reilly**  
**"Seaside"**  
**1963 C.E.**

The heat of the day was dissipating as cool ocean breezes tickled Steve’s skin. He felt very relaxed as he sat on the deck of the beach house that he and Diana had rented for their week’s vacation. He stretched his legs on the lounge chair, wincing as his left thigh’s deep cut made its pain known under the thick bandage.

The sound of the waves crashing on the beach was soothing as he watched the moonlight sparkle on the dark-blue water. He looked up at the stars, picking out the Big Dipper and Ursa Major and many more constellations, wishing he had a telescope. The stars were singing; he was sure of it. Maybe a little _Moonlight Serenade,_ he thought with a faint smile.

The sound of the sliding glass doors brought his head around as Diana stepped out onto the deck. “I bring you lemonade, Beloved.” 

“Wow, that hits the spot, Beautiful.” Steve gladly accepted the ice-cold glass and took a sip.

Diana set the pitcher down on the small table between the lounge chairs and sat down in the empty chair. She sipped her own glass of lemonade. “Such a beautiful evening.”

“Very much so.” The ice in Steve’s glass clinked as he took another sip.

& & & & & &

“Nights like this remind me of home,” said Diana softly.

“Ah, yes. Paradise.”

She smiled. “The name is true.”

“I have no doubt.”

Diana smiled gently. She watched the moonlight dance on the waters as Steve said, “I was thinking today.”

“Oh?”

“Yep.” He took another sip. “I’m thinking of taking that temporary assignment in G-2.”

“Military intelligence?”

Steve nodded. “Yes.”

Diana swirled the ice in her glass. “May I ask why?”

“You may.” Steve stared out at the sea. “I need to get out of the field for awhile.”

“Because of what happened in Afghanistan?”

He nodded, his fingers tightening around his glass. “I had a lapse in judgment.”

“All survived.”

“No thanks to me.” Steve was seeing a place far away over that placid ocean. “There would have been dead and wounded without your help.”

“You almost lost your leg.”

“Better than losing any of my men.”

Diana frowned. “You are a Warrior, Steve. You know that battles go awry despite the best intentions. We can only do our best. Such is the way of the soldier, who deals in life and death.”

Steve remained motionless except for the slight tremor in his hand holding his glass. The surf crashing on the beach sounded loud in the silence.

Diana waited patiently. She had learned patience on Paradise Island. It behooved immortals to cultivate the skill. Her ice clinked as she drank her cold lemonade and refilled her glass from the frosty pitcher.

They were worlds away from war and death. Here was peace by the life-giving sea, but would it be enough to still the haunted memories of the man she loved and respected?

Finally Steve raised his glass. “Right as always, Angel.”

Diana felt her tension ease. So be it. All who wielded the sword came to a crossroads in which confidence was questioned. Her Beloved had to come to terms with his crisis himself, but she would always be here for him.

& & & & & &

Steve looked at the beautiful Amazon sitting in the lounge chair next to him. She understood, and that made him love her even more. He reached out his hand and she took it.

He finally felt at peace.


End file.
